


Wait, What?

by WatchTheAntagonist



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Adaine is a wonderful friend, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cathilda is best mom, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheAntagonist/pseuds/WatchTheAntagonist
Summary: When Riz rolls a natural twenty kissing Fabian as part of a game of truth or dare, it leads to some revelations for both of them. To which they respond with conspiracy boards and drama respectively. Meanwhile, Gorgug can, once in a great while, possess incredible flashes of insight and intuition into the minds of those around him. This is not one of those times.
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring, Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187
Collections: Dimension 20 Fic Exchange 2020





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/gifts).



“You have to pick,” Kristen said, leaning forward into Riz’s face. Though it wasn’t the usual game they played when they all got together to drink, Fig had been insistent on Truth or Dare and had eventually nagged the rest of the group into agreeing. After all, they needed something to do, and they had run out of shrimp. Kristen was well on her way to being drunk, and Fabian was glad she hadn’t decided to call on him for the first round. Not that he was afraid, he was Fabian Seacaster, son of Bill Seacaster, terror of the seas and probably a master of Truth or Dare, though it wasn’t one of his official titles. It was just, he had never played before. Not that he couldn’t have found a group of friends if he had wanted to. “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare, I guess,” Riz said, to Fabian’s surprise, half-heartedly pushing Kirsten out of his personal space. The Ball was always catching him by surprise. Maybe that will stop being surprising eventually, but Fabian didn’t think so. He _was_ starting to think that trying to keep up with Kirsten drinking had been a poor life choice, whatever his father’s reputation with alcohol was.

“I dare you. . .” Kristen broke off into a fountain of giggles that prompted the rest of the room to start laughing. Fabian had to acknowledge how infectious her laugher was. “I dare you to kiss Fabian!”

Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Riz said, echoing Fabian’s own thoughts.

“You have to, I dared you,” Kristen giggled. The Ball looked uncomfortable, which made Fabian uncomfortable, which made him wonder why he hadn’t felt that way at first when Kristen had suggested it.

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Adaine burst in. “We aren’t going to do anything that you or Fabian don’t want to. Boundaries are important.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kristen corrected immediately, and Fabian had a moment of gratitude that even drunk off her ass Kristen cared about their feelings. “We all want to have fun.”

“I mean, I guess I’m okay with it,” Riz said with an indifferent shrug. Surprising Fabian once again, of course. “As long as it’s okay with you, Fabian.”

“Fabian Seacaster is not one to back down from a dare,” Fabian answers automatically, hoping that his face showed only cocky smirk he had spent hours rehearsing in the mirror. He wasn’t exactly sure what his expression would be if it was matching his thoughts. His thoughts were racing too fast for him to know exactly what they were. He should probably stop drinking for the night.

“What’s a kiss between best friends, right?” Riz grinned. Fabian rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct him. It had been a while since he had bothered with that. Riz’s smile seemed a tad more confident, and he stood up and crossed the circle their group had made to where Fabian was sitting cross-legged next to Gorgug. Standing, he was a head taller than Fabian was sitting. Fabian had a moment to reflect on how odd it was to be looking up at Riz instead of down at him when the goblin cupped his cheek in one hand. Fabian felt his head being tipped upwards and Riz’s lips meeting his own, warm and a little chapped. Fabian’s mouth opened slightly, involuntarily, and he felt himself drawn further into the kiss. Sharp goblin teeth pulled on his mouth in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was almost as if. . .

As if the world was decided by dice rolls, and Riz had just rolled a natural twenty.

Huh.

Gorgug had enjoyed the party, but he could tell it was winding to a close. A couple rounds of truth or dare and Fig had received a call from Ayda that she had left to answer. Without the enthusiastic driving force behind the game, the rest of the group quickly lost interest. And without the enthusiastic life of the party and with Fabian, usually another driving force, being oddly quiet, the rest of the crew was remembering how tired they were and how much homework they had to get done the next day.

“Gorgug and I have to talk about urgent Blood Rush plans urgently,” Fabian burst out. Gorgug figured that his captain’s uncharacteristic silence must have been because he had some idea for the team that he had been thinking about. Gorgug was impressed with his captain’s dedication, even during a party. “Outside. Now.” No one objected when they stepped outside, though Riz gave them an inquisitive look. Probably irritated that they weren’t going to be helping with the party clean-up Adaine was trying to get started.

“Okay. This is important and I need your full attention,” Fabian said, his serious tone not seeming suited to discussing Bloodrush. This might be about something else. Gorgug nodded. He was a little drunk, but he would do his best. “Please understand that I am coming to you in particular not just because you are my trusted friend and teammate but also because you are literally the least insightful person I have ever met. I trust you not to be able to guess who it is that I am hypothetically going to be talking about.”

Gorgug wasn’t entirely sure if Fabian had been insulting him or not, but he got that sense a lot when Fabian was talking. He wasn’t sure at all what was going on, but he’d do his best to help his friend, so he nodded.

“So, if, perhaps, there was someone in our friend group who I was experiencing. . . let’s just say, confusing, feelings and emotions for, what would you suggest?” Fabian didn’t hesitate asking the question, but he did avoid Gorgug’s gaze in a way that was unusual for the confident swordsman. Gorgug frowned, trying to make sense of the question. It sounded almost like Fabian had a crush on someone. But who. . .

Ah. Gorgug understood now.

“I think that this hypothetical person would be very flattered,” Gorgug said gently. He and Zelda had talked about having an open relationship, but he honestly wasn’t attracted to Fabian, though he did feel bad about turning him down. He was used to this from crazy fans of Fig and the Sig Figs, but this was the first time he had to reject someone who actually knew him. “But he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Oh,” Fabian said, eyes downcast. “Was it that obvious who I was talking about?”

“Yeah, sorry, man,” Gorgug said. “You’re a great guy, though! I’m sure you’ll find someone who will care about you the way you deserve.”

“Well, thanks for that. I guess it’s better to know now,” Fabian said, his shoulders slumping. He turned and walked back in to rest of the group, starting to help clean up and make sure everyone got home safely for the night, but he still looked dejected.

Gorgug bit his bottom lip. If only there was something he could do to help his friend. . .

“So, long story short, we didn’t make much progress on the investigation last night. But we did have a great party, and I even got to be Crab King for a while, so there was that,” Riz said. He sat cross-legged in front of Pok’s grave. His visits had definitely become more frequent since he realized that Pok could hear what he was saying, but it was still weird talking to the empty air. And deciding what to mention. “One more thing, and I’m only reporting this because you said you wanted to hear about the small stuff, but so well I kissed Fabian at the party and I’m not exactly sure what that means and I don’t know if I liked it but I definitely didn’t _not_ like it and I don’t know what _he_ thinks about it but, yeah, so that happened. Will report future developments, okay, bye.”

If Riz sprinted from the graveyard, no one could prove that it wasn’t because of the very important meeting he had scheduled next.

“So, what’s the big development? Find some other clue?” Adaine asked as he unlocked the door to his office to let them both in. She had her own key, of course, so hadn’t really had to wait for him to get back to go inside. But, she knew how much he enjoyed letting people in to his space himself, so she had waited anyways. That’s the kind of friend she was. Riz felt a surge of affection. She was definitely the right person to call in for this mission.

“I can’t say yet. We need to wait for one other person,” Riz said, starting the kettle and pulling out a teabag of Adaine’s favorite peppermint tea from one of his many secret compartments. After all, as good of a friend as Adaine is, he was going to need the opinion of a specialist in the field to come to an accurate conclusion. Adaine nodded and they made idle chatter about their essay due next week until Kristen Applebees arrived. Hopefully she wasn’t too hungover from the amount she drank the night before to be helpful.

“Riz, are you going to tell me what’s going on? Your text just said ‘come to my office. Tell no one. Come alone.’ I was honestly a little afraid that you were being held for ransom,” Kristen said, massaging between her eyes as she shut the door to the office behind her. As soon as she did, Riz ran over and locked and bolted the door. Then he closed the window and the blinds and made sure each of his booby traps as well as the anti-listening device countercharms Adaine had given him for his birthday were in working order. Kristen and Adaine grew silent, watching him with apprehension as he double-checked everything before walking to the front of the room and pulling off a fake panel in the wall to reveal his most recent conspiracy board. Adaine and Kristen both stared at it. Riz gave them a moment to take in the clues he had already accumulated before he would begin to ask them for additional information.

“Riz. Did you call us here under very suspicious circumstances, lock and soundproof the room, and then pull out a conspiracy board,” Kristen said evenly, “all because you are questioning your sexuality?”

“Uh, yes. Is that weird?”

“I mean. . . it’s not exactly traditional?” Kristen said.

“And that’s exactly why I called you in! You’re the expert!” Riz said, pulling out his notepad and grabbing the pen he had stuck behind his ear. “How did you know that you were attracted to women?”

“It’s better to just go with it,” Adaine advised, and Riz was once again glad he had called her in. And that this was probably not the most unusual conspiracy board he had shown her. The “do my friends all hate me or am I just tired?” board had been a trip.

“Um, okay. Well, I saw Tracker at the concert. And then we started talking. And then I realized that I really wanted to take her into the back of the coat rack where no one could see us and tear her clothes off and—”

“Kristen, I think both of us know a little too much about what exactly you and Tracker want to do with each other,” Adaine cut off.

“Plus, I don’t think that aspect is especially relevant to my query,” Riz gestured to a section of the board where he had written ‘Asexual?’ on a notecard. It had quite a lot of red threads connecting it to pieces of evidence.

“So, you think you might not be aromantic?” Adaine asked.

“Yes! Exactly! So now I just need to figure out what romantic attraction is supposed to feel like, and then I can figure out if that’s what I’m experiencing,” Riz said, gesturing at a cut out article on romantic attraction without sexual that had been helpful and the red lines connecting it to possible examples of him feeling romantic attraction himself. “The issue is, I don’t know what it’s _supposed_ to feel like? How do I know?”

“I don’t know how much help I’m going to be. I’ve never had a crush on someone, romantic or sexual,” Adaine said.

“That’s exactly why you’re helpful!” Riz said, pointing at her with his pen. “You can be the control group and let me know if this is just a normal, platonic feeling for a friend.”

“For a friend? I mean, I’m glad to help regardless, but I have to ask,” Kristen said, eyeing him. “Is this about that kiss with Fabian at the party?”

Riz smiled. His friends are so smart. He hit another panel of the wall and watched Kristen and Adaine’s eyes widen as it flipped over to reveal a second conspiracy board, this one with Fabian’s blown-up yearbook photo at the center.

“I’m glad you asked.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Fig said, asking like she was about to slam down her bass guitar before setting it down gently on the ground. “What is _up_ with you? You haven’t screwed up a beat that badly since you were trying to figure out if you are your own dad?”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Gorgug said, setting down his drumsticks with a sigh.

“No, I’m not, ugh.” Fig threw her hands up before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “I’m not mad at you. Just want to know if something’s wrong.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Gorgug said. He hadn’t strictly promised not to tell anyone what he had found out, but it seemed like something Fabian wouldn’t want getting around. But Fig was better at keeping stuff to herself than people would expect, and she was so easy to talk to that he usually ended up telling her everything. She was actually the only person besides Zelda he had told that he was bi, not that it was exactly a secret, just something he was a lot more quiet about his orientation than some of his friends.

“Yeah, of course man,” Fig said, sitting cross-legged on the ground and patting a spot next to her insistently until he sat down.

“Okay, so, it turns out that Fabian has a crush on me?” Gorgug said. Fig’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit, really? Did not see that coming. I thought maybe he might have a thing for Riz.”

“Yeah, so I turned him down. But now I kind of feel bad about it? And I don’t know what to do.”

“Huh. So, just to make sure I have this clear, do you feel bad because you wish you had said yes or because he’s your friend and you don’t want him to be upset,” Fig said.

“He just looked so disappointed. I don’t feel that way about him, though,” Gorgug said with a sigh, hanging his head and letting his hair flop over his eyes. Fig frowned, her brow furrowing in concentration. Then, abruptly, she brightened.

“Wait, wait. I just had the best idea. So, let’s assume that you are Fabian’s type. Who do we know who is also a strong, lovable half-orc who plays Blood Rush who just happens to be looking for a boyfriend?” Fig said.

“Ragh?” Gorgug said, not realizing until after he spoke that it was probably a rhetorical question. Fig didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Exactly! We should set them up!” Fig said. Gorgug felt something in his stomach twist. But he Gorgug nodded like it seemed he was supposed to, letting himself get dragged along in whatever Fig’s plan was. It would be something nice to do for Fabian, right? Besides, it was probably just indigestion.

“Master Fabian, you’ve seemed a bit down in the dumps lately. Can I get you some kippers?” Cathilda said, knocking on his open door before coming in. Fabian lifted his head from where it had been laying face-down in an absurdly tall pile of pillows before groaning and letting it fall back down.

“No, no. I have come to realize that there are some problems even kippers are not enough to fix,” he said, his voice muffled into the pillow. He didn’t hear Cathilda respond right away and was starting to wonder if she had left when he felt the bed shift as she sat down at the foot of it.

“Would you like to talk about it, Master Fabian? Might not help solve your problem, but it sure can’t hurt, right?”

“Well, I suppose not,” Fabian said, slowly maneuvering himself into a sitting position so he could face her. Some part of him might have been hoping that Cathilda would be able to make everything better. She usually could. “You know that I am trying to, well, not exactly _distance_ myself from my father’s legacy, but, follow my own path. Not be beholden to being exactly like he was. Be my own man, so to speak.”

“Aye, yes. And I’m very proud of you for it, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Well, I suppose it makes sense that, if I am following my own path, I will encounter things on that path that I’m sure my father never had to deal with. I just, I suppose I hadn’t anticipated one of those things being. . .” Fabian trailed off, trying to find the words to describe how he felt, how the kiss had made him feel, and how Gorgug’s revelation that Riz didn’t feel the same way had made his stomach sink. “Unreciprocated attraction,” he tried.

“Oh, Master Fabian,” Cathilda said, her eyes softening as she reached over to squeeze his shoulder. “Did you tell them about how you feel?” Fabian noticed she didn’t use ‘her,’ but figured he shouldn’t be surprised. Cathilda had always known him better than anyone.

“Well, not exactly. But I heard from a reliable source that my feelings are not returned.”

“Well, I know that’s hard to hear. Though, it might be good to have an actual conversation with them. I know that if they’re your friend they will understand,” Cathilda said. Once again, Fabian didn’t bother to ask how she knew. She was probably right about this, too. Riz and Fabian were in an adventuring party together; they’d be spending time together all the time. It was probably better to just clear the air now. It would hurt to hear the rejection from Riz, of course, but it wasn’t fair to make Gorgug keep being the intermediary. Besides, who knew how well Gorgug would be able to pass a message, anyways. Fabian loved the guy, but. . . Huh.

“Huh. You know, maybe I should talk to him,” Fabian’s eyes went wide. Gorgug had said that Riz wasn’t interested, but he might have just meant that he wasn’t interested in a steady relationship. This could be the solutions to all his problems. It had been a good kiss, he knows it had been. And Riz had seemed to enjoy it, too. They could just keep being best friends, just with the kissing part added in. Just like two bros do. Fabian could do not a relationship. Any inconvenient feelings would have to be squashed down, regardless, so he might as well try.

“Aye, you have a look in your eyes,” Cathilda said. “Good luck, Master Fabian. I’m sure it’ll all turn out all right. And if it doesn’t, I’ll still be here with some fresh-baked cookies to help make you feel better.”

Fabian rushed to Riz’s office, eager to present his new plan before he lost the nerve. He knocked on the door rapidly before busting in with a dramatic flare.

“The Ball, I have a proposal to make,” he announced, only to see Riz asleep on his desk, head turned to the side, his bangs, which he had been letting grow out ever since the Bad Kids had forcibly stopped him from wearing hats, floating up into the air with every exhale. Fabian stopped in his tracks, just as Riz smiled in his sleep, muttering softly, as Fabian usually saw him do when he connected two clues. Probably dreaming about solving mysteries, Fabian thought, a fond smile spreading across his face.

Shit. His crush may be more serious than he had thought.

“What is it?” Riz said with a yawn, falling into step with Fabian seamlessly.

“Um, well,” Fabian stuttered, his whole plan flying out the window. The whole no relationship kissing idea might have been really dumb.

Just then, both his and Riz’s phones rang.

“Do you have any idea what is going on?” Fabian asked. Riz scrolled through his phone, trying to see through the near-constant stream of memes and inside jokes that made up most of the past hour of text notifications to try to find any indication of what this ‘urgent’ meeting was supposed to be. Fabian had just gotten one text with a place to meet. Riz had a voice mail from Fig, but it probably just said the same thing so he left it until later. After all, speed might be of the essence.

“No idea. All I’m seeing is that Fig wants to try something? And that it might be a surprise of some sort,” Riz said. He yawned, wishing that he had scrolled through earlier and realized that ‘urgent’ wasn’t actually ‘urgent.’ Despite his nap, he could have used a cup of coffee. His pace slowed as something occurred to him. “Hey, why were you at my office? Did you need something?”

“Oh, uh, nope. Nothing important,” Fabian said. Riz frowned. That sounded evasive, and every part of the detective in his blood wanted him to pounce on it and continue the interrogation. But, he had been working on treating his friends less like suspects, so he should probably let it go. “You need a ride?” Fabian asked, gesturing at the Hangman. Any thoughts of interrogation vanished abruptly from Riz’s mind at the thought of riding on the back of the Hangman, behind Fabian. Not that he hadn’t done it many times before, but it seemed different now. Especially since, after his consultation with Adaine and Kristen he had bumped the status of his feelings up from “possible crush” to “probable.”

“Yeah, sure, thanks,” Riz said, hopping on the back of the bike and wrapping his arms around Fabian. Fabian took a turn sharply, twisted around to make sure he was on, and Riz saw a slight blush on his features. Was he still embarrassed to be seen riding with The Ball? Riz had thought they were over that.

They pulled back into the empty parking lot of the school, an odd meeting place but Fig had been insistent. Oddly enough, it seemed like they were the first ones there. Both hopped off the bike, only to see Ragh’s car pull into a nearby parking spot.

“Hey, guys!” he said, waving enthusiastically. “Didn’t know you were going to be here too,

Riz.”

“You have any idea what this is about?” Riz asked. Ragh looked between Fabian, Riz, and the bushes on the edge of the parking lot. Just then, romantic guitar music began to play from the bushes.

“Wait!” Adaine stood straight up from the bushes. The rest of the Bad Kids tumbled out in a heap. She whirled to face Fig. “You were trying to set Fabian up with _Ragh_?!?”

Wait, what?

“Is there some issue with that?” Ragh asked, looking a little hurt.

“No! You’re a super great guy!” Gorgug burst out, uncharacteristically loud. Seeming to realize what he said, he slammed his mouth shut, a dark green blush coloring his face.

“What? Why are you trying to set me up with Ragh? Not that you aren’t a great guy,” Fabian added on hastily, glancing at his teammate.

“I was _trying_ to help you get over Gorgug,” Fig said. Oh. Riz’s heart dropped even further.

“Why would you think I have a thing for Gorgug?” Huh. Riz let his hopes rise a little bit.

“Well, what you said at the party. I know you probably didn’t want me to tell anyone, but I thought Fig might be able to help, and. . .”

“I wasn’t talking about Gorgug!” Fabian interrupted, gesturing wildly with his arms and necessitating Riz ducking under them. “I was talking about Riz!”

Wait, what?

A blissful moment of silence overcame the parking lot before the chaos erupted.

“What? But I thought. . .”

“Oh, that makes sense. I thought it was weird when Fig said you were into me. Honestly, I always thought the two of you had good chemistry.”

“Wait, no, ignore that, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Oh. My. Goddess. Wait until I tell Tracker about this.”

“Wait, what? How did I manage to try to set you up with the wrong person?”

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP,” Adaine’s voice boomed out, much louder than anyone who had never seen the fury she could wield would imagine. Everyone quieted. She took a deep breath and pointed at Riz and Fabian. “Okay. You two need to talk. The rest of us are going to leave and let that happen. And possibly swear a blood oath against meddling in each other’s love lives.”

Riz and Fabian glanced at each other. Riz glanced at the bushes, wondering if he should just make a break for it to avoid any potential awkwardness. What if Fabian had just said that and hadn’t meant it? What if it screwed up their friendship—a _best_ -friendship no less?

“No.” Kristen pointed at him, catching his eyes and rooting him in place with the force of her glare alone. “No. I did _not_ sit through two hours of theorizing just for you to run and avoid this. And, Gorgug? If you keep looking at Ragh like that I’m going to make the two of your have a chat as well.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Ragh said with a wink that made Gorgug blush.

“Oh!” Fig said, eyes widening. “I could set _you_ two up, and—”

“No. Meddling,” Adaine’s eyes flashed with the full magical force of the Oracle.

“Exit the Bad Kids, I suppose,” Riz said with a nervous chuckle, hoping for anything to break the silence.

“I am so sorry about that. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Don’t feel obligated to talk about this. I did mean it, but we can just go back to being friends and pretend it never happened if that’s what you want,” Fabian said. Riz was struck by how much he had grown these past couple years. The Fabian he had met that fateful first day of freshman year would never have considered someone else’s feelings enough to make that offer. The weird tightening in his chest was happening again, and his fingers itched to get out his pen and notebook and make another note for his board.

“I’m asexual,” he blurted out instead, wincing at the lack of transition. “I mean, probably? I’ve never had sex before, so I don’t know if I hate it or whatever, not that that’s a prerequisite for knowing, and I also have no desire to try, which seems pretty definitive, but, anyways.”

“Oh, okay,” Fabian said, looking a little lost. Which was not an uncommon expression when faced with Riz. Usually it meant that the connections that he was making in his head weren’t translating well to his words. “So, you’re saying that you aren’t interested in me.”

“No!” Riz burst out. “No. I was just saying that I don’t have any desire to have sex with you. Not that I wasn’t interested.”

“So, you _do_ want to go out with me?” Fabian’s voice contained a tentative hope that tugged on Riz’s heartstrings. He winced. Better to be clear about this.

“Maybe? I’ve never had romantic attraction to anyone before, so I don’t know if this is what it’s supposed to be like. I don’t want to start dating you and then realize that what I’m feeling isn’t what everyone else feels—isn’t what you feel,” Riz confessed.

“I mean, isn’t it okay even if your feelings aren’t just like everyone else’s? You shouldn’t try to model your life and your feelings off of how you think someone else would act or feel. It took me long enough to realize that,” Fabian said with a small scoff. He met Riz’s eyes. “So, you know what I want. Now I guess the question is what you want?”

“I. . . I like the idea of dating,” Riz said tentatively. Fabian broke out into a huge grin and he actually did a fist pump, the dork. Riz felt himself grin to match and let loose a burst of nervous laughter in a sharp exhale. He supposed, since he was being brave, he could try for one more thing. “And. . . I liked the kiss. We could do that again.” Fabian’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape with surprise. Riz decides he likes to see Fabian caught off guard like that.

“Well, if you insist,” Fabian said, returning to his exaggerated swashbuckler confidence. Riz has enough time to reflect that he likes to see Fabian that way as well before his friend—boyfriend? Boyfriend!—swept him into a kiss. Yeah, he could get used to this.

“So,” Fabian said, his mouth still an inch from Riz’s. “What should our first date as a couple be? I could take you to a fancy restaurant, to see the greatest players in the land, to sail the seven seas. Whatever your heart desires, just name it.”

“How about we get petty revenge on our friends for trying to mess with us?” Riz said. Fabian’s attempt at a romantic declaration dissolved into peals of laughter.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect. I knew I loved you for a reason,” Fabian said, exaggeratedly wiping away a tear as Riz smirked. Sounds perfect was right.

Wait, what? Love?


End file.
